villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Diamond Tiara
|crimes = Bullying Blackmailing Manipulation Vandalism Slander Stalking Cheating Multiple minor offenses |type of villain = Sadistic Spoiled Brat }} Diamond Tiara is a classmate of Cutie Mark Crusaders and a former antagonist in the series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. She bullies the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with her friend Silver Spoon, and calls and picks on other ponies without cutie marks, "Blank Flanks" because believes that will not shown their no talent. In the episode "Crusaders of the Lost Mark", she becomes reformed. She was voiced by Chantal Strand, who also voiced her mother Spoiled Rich. History Background Not much known about Diamond Tiara's past, but it is known that she is born from wealthy Rich family. Before her encounter with Cutie Mark Crusaders, her mother Spoiled Rich verbally abusing her by pushing her into becoming as arrogant and heartless as her, which causing her to turned into what had become before her redemption. ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' In the episode "Call of the Cutie", Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon invite Apple Bloom and Twist to their cute-ceañera, a party for those who have recently earned their cutie marks. (The name is a pun on the Spanish quinceanera, a girl's "sweet 16" or coming-of-age party.) It's heavily clear that they were only invited so that other party attendees can mock them for their lack of marks. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent (making candy), but unfortunately, Apple Bloom doesn't earn hers before the party. At the party, Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of Cutie Mark with a table cloth, but bumps into Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She claims that she got her Cutie Mark earlier, but doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guests of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, she trips over the long table cloth and hits her head on the table that a radio was stationed on, thus exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon see that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The teasing gets ignored as Twilight Sparkle and Applejack explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open. Diamond Tiara is later seen standing alongside Silver Spoon in the stairway, watching the other ponies play party games. She appears again along with Silver Spoon on stage at the talent show in the episode "The Show Stoppers", as well as during the lesson in the episode "The Return of Harmony Part 1" and in the episode "The Cutie Pox" with Diamond Tiara trying to prove in the school yard that Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. Later she asks Cheerilee if it's really fake and is seen being jealous of Apple Bloom's loopty-hooping ability. She appears in the episode "Family Appreciation Day", alongside her father, Filthy Rich. When she visits the farm with her father, she points out Granny Smith's odd behavior to Apple Bloom and convinces her of how humiliating it would be if Granny Smith spoke to her class. After Granny Smith impresses Apple Bloom's class with her presentation of how she helped found Ponyville when she discovered and learned how to cultivate zap apples, Diamond Tiara openly denigrates her. At the end of the episode, her father, evidently mad that his daughter insulted his most valuable produce supplier for his business, forces her to participate in singing to the water cans, much to her frustration. In the episode "Hearts and Hooves Day" is given a card from Alula to her surprise and then is seen checking her hooves and then reacts to Cheerilee. Her most villainous deed is in the episode "Ponyville Confidential", where she is the chief in charge of the school paper: the Foal Free Press. She appoints the Cutie Mark Crusaders the writers of the gossip column, while she has the photographer Featherweight stalking everyone and "document everything". When the Cutie Mark Crusaders attempt to resign their position, Diamond Tiara blackmails them with embarrassing photos, taken by Featherweight. She's angered when both writers and photographer stop working for her after the Crusaders publish an apology letter to Ponyville. Diamond Tiara is later stripped of her position by Cheerilee, who gives it to Featherweight. In the end of the episode she has been demoted to take care of the printing press and the previous holder of that position, Shady Daze becomes the photographer and decides to take a picture of the demoted Diamond Tiara. The flash from the camera dazes her and makes her stumble upon the printing press, making her dirty with ink. As everyone is laughing at Diamond Tiara, the episode closes with her looking bitterly at the audience. In the episode "One Bad Apple", she and Silver Spoon mock the Cutie Mark Crusaders float for the Summer Harvest Parade. When they notice Babs Seed, they point out her blank flank and ask her if she will join the CMC. Babs responds by the calling the CMC "crybabies" and destroying their float, to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's delight. Babs joins them in bullying the CMC, until they save her from a sabotaged float. As Babs is about to leave Ponyville, Diamond Tiara bemoans her and Silver Spoon being left with the "blank flanks", causing Babs to turn on them, threatening to tell their mothers about their bad attitudes. In fear, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon back up and fall into a mud puddle, with Diamond Tiara's tiara ending up on the head of a pig. In the episode "Flight to the Finish", she and Silver Spoon compete for the honor of being the flag bearers of the Equestria Games. They spy on the Cutie Mark Crusader's rehearsal, and realize that the trio might actually win. They then decide to undermine Scootaloo's confidence by mocking her inability to fly. In the end, Scootaloo and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders perform their act, winning the right to be flag bearers, to Diamond Tiara's displeasure. Diamond shows a significant change of heart in the episode "Crusaders of the Lost Mark". She begins the episode by running against Pipsqueak for class president, but when she loses, she is berated by her mother Spoiled Rich. After the Crusaders spy on her soliloquizing, they invite her to her clubhouse. Upon hearing Pipsqueak reveal that there is not enough money in the budget to repair the school playground, she runs off to the school seemingly to call out Pipsqueak and reclaim her place as class president. When Spoiled Rich berates her again, Diamond Tiara finally had enough and stands up to her mother and asks her to give a note to her father, which she complies. Her father provides enough money to repair the school playground, and she helps guide the other foals in fixing it. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders officially got their Cutie Marks for helping other ponies get theirs, she points it out to them and actually praises them for their efforts. Despite the fact that Pipsqueak is class president, he still depends economically on Filthy Rich. Diamond Tiara appears as a background character in one episode and the second part of the finale at the end of season 5. Trivia *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are so far the only two villains to be seen in all 5 seasons. They are also the most recurring villains in the show. Also, Diamond Tiara has become the villain with most of the songs, overcoming Dazzlings, as she was singing first in episode "Pinkie Pride" and then having three songs in "Crusders of the Lost Mark", totally having four songs (three of which shared with heroes the same way of "This Day Aria" of Queen Chrysalis), not counting her background singing like in the "Battle of the Bands" of the Dazzlings. *Ironically, Diamond Tiara's voice actress Chantal Strand has previously voiced two notable characters who are the polar opposite: Cassie on Dragon Tales and Bijou on Hamtaro. *Diamond Tiara, along with Silver Spoon are third and fourth villains to be redeemed by offered friendships by protagonists (this time by Cutie Mark Crusaders). The first was Discord (by Fluttershy), second was Gilda (by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash), and fifth was Starlight Glimmer (by Twilight Sparkle) later. *Diamond Tiara along with Silver Spoon have appeared in 18 episodes overcome Discord who appeared in 11 episodes, Nightmare Moon have appeared in 9 episodes, and the Flim Flam Brothers have appeared only in 3 episodes. *Unlike other My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic villains that had been antagonists in episodes starring by Mane Six, with the exception of Babs Seed. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were antagonists only in episodes starring by Cutie Mark Crusaders. Gallery Images ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Tiara.png|Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara 'oh wait, you don't have one' S01E12.png|Diamond Tiara's evil grin. Diamond Tiara growling S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara's angry glare. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's evil laughs. Diamond Tiara 'Get under their wings' S4E05.png|Diamond Tiara's evil stare. ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cafeteria EG.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's human counterparts. Videos The Origin of a Cutie Mark (Call of the Cutie) MLP FiM HD The Cute-ceañera (Call of the Cutie) MLP FiM HD Apple Bloom's New Cutie Marks (The Cutie Pox) MLP FiM HD Preparing for the Zap Apple Harvest (Family Appreciation Day) MLP FiM HD Scheduling Granny Smith for Family Appreciation Day (Family Appreciation Day) MLP FiM HD Apple Bloom Tries to Avoid Humiliation (Family Appreciation Day) MLP FiM HD The Foundation of Ponyville (Family Appreciation Day) MLP FiM HD Apple Bloom is Proud of Granny Smith (Family Appreciation Day) MLP FiM HD The Foal Free Press (Ponyville Confidential) MLP FiM HD Gabby Gums's Gossip (Ponyville Confidential) MLP FiM HD Gabby Gums's Exposed (Ponyville Confidential) MLP FiM HD Gabby Gums's Asks For Forgiveness (Ponyville Confidential) MLP FiM HD Babs Seed The Bully (One Bad Apple) MLP FiM HD The Crusaders' Revenge (One Bad Apple) MLP FiM HD The Fourth Crusader (One Bad Apple) MLP FiM HD The Ponyville Flag for the Games (Flight To The Finish) MLP FiM HD The Crusaders' Routine (Flight To The Finish) MLP FiM HD Rainbow Dash Encourages Scootaloo (Flight To The Finish) MLP FiM HD The Crusaders Triumphant (Flight To The Finish) MLP FiM HD Crusader's Time with Twilight (Twilight Time) MLP FiM HD The Crusader's Popularity (Twilight Time) MLP FiM HD The CMC and Twilight at The Hay Burger (Twilight Time) MLP FiM HD Favors for the Crusaders (Twilight Time) MLP FiM HD The Cutie Mark Crusaders Proving Their Skills (Twilight Time) MLP FiM HD Apple Bloom Pest Pony (Bloom and Gloom) MLP FiM HD The Presidential Campaign (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD The Vote (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD President Pipsqueak Diamond Tiara's Mom (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD The Pony I Want To Be (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD Bringing Diamond Tiara To The Clubhouse (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD Light Of Your Cutie Mark (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD Diamond Tiara's Redemption (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD 'The Pony I Want To Be' Reprise (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD-0 Navigation Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Abusers Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Weaklings Category:Elitist Category:Provoker Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Category:On & Off Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Envious Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Rivals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Category:Pawns Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Vandals Category:Incriminators Category:Cheater Category:Cowards